REDEMPTION
by 6172013
Summary: An American witch goes to Hogwarts after her school has been destroyed by Voldemort, or so everyone thinks. With her brother she explores the mysteries that loom at the school, including HarryP. But the true mystery is a dark threat with a victim in mind.
1. Has Voldemort Struck Again?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and so, but I do own the many characters I made up.

Title: REDEMPTION

Summary: She thought it was love, Harry thought it was just a crush, HE thought of his next victim…

Chapter 1

The children at Salem Academy watched haplessly as their pride and glory crumbled to the ground. This was unbelievable and yet who else could have done such a monstrous stunt?

Then there was that one name plaguing their minds, though forbidden.

Voldemort.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Read this!"

Hermione ran up to Harry who happened to be playing a game of 'chess' with Ron.

"What?" cried Ron, "Has Snape dropped flat and died? Well if that's so, we best go find Fred and George, and celebrate!"

Hermione darted at him.

"Just suggesting," he reconciled.

"Here, Harry." She continued anyway.

Harry took the newspaper from her and began reading from the Daily Prophet.

**HAS HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED STRUCK AGAIN?**

**By Diana Stuckey**

**Just yesterday, November 12, an unexpected fall of Salem Academy occurred. One of Salem's most prized students, Jane Ginlock, cried in anguish as she thought she almost lost her brother in the rumble.**

"**It just happened," she stated holding on to her now okay brother. "I'm glad he's still alive. Many others are still under the rumble. My heart cries for them all. Who would do this? What evil would destroy our honest school?"**

**And yes, what evil would? Who else could have the vigor to destroy one of the most ancient and powerful schools of the wizardry world?**

"Oh, well isn't that great?" Harry sighed sarcastically.

"Come, on. Read more," urged Hermione.

**For now, the students of Salem Academy will be separated and sent to the different schools across the world, including Miss Ginlock who will be residing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry next week.**

"Stop there," Hermione said. "I know it's a sad story and all and I really hurt for the students but Jane Ginlock is coming to Hogwarts!"

Harry threw a dubious look.

"She's this famous celebrity witch and all," defined Ron, "She's like a Whiterney Spurs to you as she is to all wizards here alike. But I don't care much. I'm over her, at least."

Harry thought of the famous international pop-singer Britney Spears. Surely, that's whom Ron thought of, but he really didn't think that she was the right comparison to make with.

"I can barely wait!" exclaimed Hermione.

"And a whoohoo!" Ron said, also managing to add a little sarcasm in it.

But Harry thought of something else. He thought of Voldemort back in power and the threat he still posed among them. But the awkward thing was that he never saw it coming. I mean, wouldn't he have a slight idea that something was going to happen?

Harry touched the scar on his forehead.

_No,_ he thought to himself, _Voldemort couldn't have done the attack. Unless my accursed scar isn't working. But we'll see…_

"So, what does this Jane person really do?" inquired Harry joining in on the conversation again.

Hermione, of course, was obviously excited and told Harry all about Jane and all. She evidently was thrilled that her favorite celebrity would be coming to Hogwarts. Then Harry drifted off again.

_Another celebrity. Hopefully, this school year would be interesting._

The eager voice of Hermione perforated through his ear, disturbing his thoughts.

"Harry! Are you listening? Fine! You don't have to hear from me about her. Just wait till she comes. You'll love her. I just know you will. I think she has a brother but…"

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. It's my first Harry Potter fic, nevertheless, my first "Book" fic, so don't crash and burn on me if I screw up. If you do, it's okay. I'm already almost done with the second chapter so please review so I can get some encouragement to continue.**_


	2. Jane Ginlock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I wouldn't mind getting a hold on Johnny Depp.**

**_Alexa: Thanks for the critique. Salem Academy is in the United States.  
Seree: Thanks for the comment.  
_**WhitBlackKaySnape: _Thanks for the review.  
Tezike: Wow, i never saw it as spooky, but thanks for the comment.  
_  
A/N: You know, it's people like you that really keep me going...more reviews will keep me on fire...

Chapter 2

For many nights, Harry slept wondering about the attack in America. He wondered about Lord Voldemort and how he was doing. He thought of last year and how everyone didn't believe him about Voldemort's coming back. It was a terrible year and many people avoided him and thought him crazy. But now they discovered the truth, and damned if they weren't doomed already because of their ignorance. Nevertheless, the majority believes and that's what matter.

The next morning Harry got up and dressed for breakfast. It was Saturday. He looked up at the wall to see November 19 circled brightly in red, but he forgot why. It was that day and he decided to go down for breakfast. Saturdays always were one of his best days, his time to rest and be in to himself.

"Hilarie?" came a loud voice. "Awaken for we are almost at Hogwarts. I can't wait, can you? Think of all the friends we'll make. Oh, poor Salem. I miss it dearly. Curse Him!"

The boy called Hilarie stirred from his sleep and looked about dubiously.

"We're in the train with a couple of fellas, remember? We're being relocated," his sister cleared.

Hilarie only shrugged and looked out the window. The night was consuming the day but he could still see the outline of a huge castle just a couple of miles away. He smiled to himself and slowly drifted to sleep once again.

"Oh, phooey! It's like you're actually distressed. As if…" The girl crossed her arms and she too smiled brightly as she saw the great outline of the wonderful school.

Meanwhile, back in Hogwarts, students begin to eat their bountiful dinner before they are interrupted by a voice in the air.

A tall man with a long white beard and purple robe and hat stood up and announced the attention of others.

"Students of Hogwarts. Today we welcome the very appreciated students of Salem Academy. They have suffered dearly after loosing their school and hope to solve the bottom of this…"

Harry listened attentively and watched about 50 new faces enter until a man in a dark cloak caught his attention. He was slim and creepy looking, sitting with the rest of the teachers and staff.

"Who's he?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" she asked.

Harry slowly shook his head.

"I forgot, you didn't come to dinner last night."

Harry grinned, "Detention with Snape."

"Anyway, that's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Mr. Logan."

_I wonder how long he's going last before he's booted._ He thought to himself.

Dumbledore finally ended his speech and the students of Salem sat themselves in the many tables among them.

Harry watched as a girl with long blond hair walk gracefully to the table of Slytherins. She smiled and waved at them.

_Pretty._ _But, oh well. She's already caught up in the wrong group, anyway._

The blond girl giggled and appeared to be talking to a Slytherin student about something. He turned and pointed at the Gryffindor table, right at Harry. She clapped her hands together and began walking over to him. When she finally reached Harry, she brought out her hands and said her name was Jane Ginlock. Harry slowly took her hand and introduced himself too. He was fully aware of the many eyes that watched them.

"I've heard so much about you Harry Potter," Jane began. "Is it true you actually faced You-Know-Who and was able to slip away from him…again?"

Harry nodded, hoping she would lay off the subject and his wish went through because Hermione jumped in before the famous witch could ask him another _embarrassing,_ personal (very personal) question.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I always wanted to meet you—"

"Oh yes, of course. Many people do, too. Makes you no different," cutted in Jane, giggling.

Hermione was shocked but not to look hurt.

Ron threw his head back and laughed.

"And Herman—" Jane said, not even looking at her but keeping her eyes locked on Harry.

"It's Hermione," Hermione corrected abruptly.

"Oh. Was I talking to you? My mistake. I meant Harry."

Hermione sat down, sourly disappointed again.

"Now, Harry. I'd like to introduce you to my brother Hilarie," Jane continued.

Harry never noticed the tall skinny boy that loomed behind his sister.

"Hilarie, don't hide. Meet Harry Potter, that heroic Brit I was talking about."

Hilarie threw a weak smile and nodded at Harry. He never spoke a word.

"Is that all? Say hi, at least."

The boy's face grew red, obviously embarrassed.

"It's okay," Harry said. He was curious about this Hilarie. His hair was a jet black, like Harry's and his eyes were lined with black eyeliner. His skin was very pale and white and the one thing that really stood out were his eyes—twilight, an unusual color.

Hilarie sat down by the subdued Hermione. They did nothing, they said nothing, not even touch the food in front of them. Until when Hilarie looked up directly at Harry, did Harry begin to feel the light throbbing pain on his forehead.

Widening his eyes, the Ginlock boy threw his head away from him. It appeared that he wasn't looking at Harry but the man behind him.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter," the man said. "I'm Mr. Logan. I hope we'll get along fine in the future."

"I'm Jane Ginlock. I'm sure you've heard of me. I—"

"My, my, my. Jane Ginlock. Nice to meet you. But I'm pretty sure I was talking to Mr. Potter here."

Mr. Logan laid his hand on Harry's shoulder and the scar on Harry's forehead throbbed a bit more. No one was aware of this and he sought to keep it that way. Besides, it didn't hurt so badly. This, he got use to but he couldn't help be wary of his surroundings. Something evil, he could tell, was among them, and who else better could it be than a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?

**A/N: Please review. I really like encouragements. Thanks and please critique me. That would be helpful...**


	3. He Chooses His Tool

**AN: Thank you all for having patience with me. I know it took a while for this chapter to get here, but at least it is here. To make up for the time, this is going to be a lengthy chapter, well, at least longer than I usually do.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: He Chooses His Tool

The few fifty or so foreign students from Salem Academy had adjusted quite well in the Hogwarts surroundings. They were accepted into the British school with open arms and after getting word from the Ministry of Magic that they'll have to stay for the rest of the school term they were sorted into the different Houses. But then there was just one student who fell very out of place, and of course, the impeccable Hermione Granger did not let this slip her notice.

Some feet away from her was Hilarie Ginlock with an open book at an empty table. He appeared focused on it and didn't seem to acknowledge any presence around him at all. As a matter of fact, he ignored the group of girls that were giggling and pointing at him. To him they were all the same. Sure, they may like him now but when time comes and they get to know him then they'll drop him and move on. That was how it always was. So in any case Hilarie tried his best not to get too attached with anyone, and that included the girl who sat across from him at the nearby table. He could see her staring at him and he found it most awkward to be in such complete scrutiny. And that was what worried Hilarie, the fact that the giggling girls didn't bother him none but the silent one watching him somewhat did. Hilarie hated being confused.

Hermione, on the other hand, decided that she would go over and sit by the boy. He was lonely, that much was clear, and looked upset. Besides, she missed the late sorting ceremony and wanted to know which House he was placed. After all, he could be the next best thing after his sister. How much different can the two be?

* * *

Just as Hilarie feared the girl got up from her study table and made her way towards him. He pretended not to notice her but that much was difficult to accomplish considering the small turns in his stomach. 

The girl sat in front of him and an awkward silence followed.

Finally she decided to speak up, raising her head along too.

"We've met before, haven't we? Well, I'm sure we did. Last week, at dinner when you all first came. By the way, just incase you have forgotten, my name is Hermione Granger."

Hilarie placed his book down and looked at the Hermione.

"Oh, I see that you're reading Woodmere Hancock's _SIN_. It's a great book, I must say. I read it two times three years ago and re-read it just this summer. You must be a great Dark Arts fan if you're planning to read the whole thing and consider. I took it just to be prepared for Dark Arts class incase we have a new teacher. And it appears that we do. Funny how Dumbledore accepts the late newcomer. School has long started two months ago."

"And who's this late newcomer?" Hilarie finally asked.

"Professor Ian Logan." replied Hermione.

Hilarie stirred at the name but kept his cool.

"Is he the same man that showed up at our dinner table last week?" he asked.

"Yes. I believe so."

Hilarie looked back into his thoughts for a while but then came back. A small smile formed on his lips.

_If she's going to make you feel fuzzy inside then why not do the same?_ said a voice in his mind. _Punish her. She obviously knows a lot of things. Such instrument can come in handy any day_.

The smile placed on the American's face confused Hermione. It wouldn't be the kind of thing to expect from the loner.

"Hermione Granger, am I correct?" the foreigner asked.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"I think I would like to get to know you better. I am truly sorry if my sister said anything to hurt or embarrass you. You shouldn't take it personally. That's just how Jane is."

"Oh, I got over that. It's okay. I mean, I don't hate her if that's what you're thinking." she said as she came upon to look at his painted back nails.

Hermione thwarted her gaze back at Hilarie's face. He was staring directly back at her, the smile even more mysterious. But what caught her off guard were his eyes. She had never noticed it before until now and now that she has they were rather appealing. Suddenly the feel in the pit of her stomach began to float. Just looking at Hilarie made her feel very light. Hermione could even feel her face go warm.

"I see that you are in the…" began Hilarie.

"Gryffindor House," Hermione completed after noticing that he was staring at the Gryffindor badge on her robe.

"Gryffindor…it's a shame I had to be kept into Slytherin. It would be nice seeing you more often. But I guess we can still manage."

Hermione realized what he just said and reckoned that he had figured out the relationship between Gryffindors and Slytherins here at Hogwarts. It wasn't difficult to see it. Anyone with an eye could tell the hostility between the two Houses.

"Well, Hermione. I should be on my way to DA class. I don't think Professor _Logan _would appreciate my absence."

"Oh, I can come with you. I have Dark Arts class too."

"Shall we?" said Hilarie with his hands out to her.

"Gladly." Hermione took his hands into hers. They were pretty cold but she didn't mind at all.

The duo walked out the library hand in hand as the jealous onlookers looked upon them with awe.

oOo

The robed man sat at his chair petting a slithering snake. The soft silky feel of its skin rubbed against his own chalky hands, leaving a slight tickle. The large snake hissed at its petter, its eyes glowing a dangerous red.

The owner returned the hiss, appearing to be conversing with the angry reptile.

"_Yes, my sweet Nagini, I know you're hungry_," said the figure. "_Just be patient. You shall soon have your feast_."

In the dark graveyard, a number of hooded individuals stood in front of their master. One of them stepped forward, his hands shaking and his voice falling.

"Master," he said timidly. "What shall we do about the forbidden one? _He_ has gone beyond our control. _He_ will not obey nor follow you. _He_ is astray. Should we go after him?"

Lord Voldermort placed his hand up, silencing the quivering Death Eater.

"Let him come back to us and he _shall_ obey. He will obey before I will slowly wilt the life away from him. He will learn that no one can defy me. Then my Nagini shall feast."

"Yes, Master. And Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter will have his as well. After the death of his godfather, he is rather emotional and down. That will only make it easier for me to break him."

Voldemort looked at his array of Death Eaters. Soon he will have an army of them. Soon everyone will recognize him…soon Harry Potter will crumble at his feet. But at the moment, his plan to accomplish the feat will have to be delayed. There was only one fault. One of his has turned against him. He was needed very much to fulfill the fall of Harry Potter and the foolish Order.

_But not to worry_, thought Voldemort, _We will come through. All is not lost, Nagini. Everything is just at our reach, waiting to be taken._

At this, Voldermort laughed to himself. He laughed and his snaked seemed to be laughing alongside him. Harry Potter was his, he thought, and all those who dared crossed his path.

oOo

On his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Harry Potter was deep in his own world, ignoring his best friend's constant babbling about Jane Ginlock. For Harry, everything had changed since Sirius died. Sirius was his light and joy. Without him, life was completely worth nothing compared to the past times he had with his godfather.

The image of a tall shabby man with long stray black hair crossed Harry's mind. There was no way he would allow Bellatrix Lestrange to get away with Sirius's murder. Someway, someway he will avenge him and then he shall get Voldemort for causing him all this pain in the first place. It is because of him that Harry Potter is cursed and miserable…it is because of him that Harry Potter is parentless…

Too engulfed with his own thoughts, Harry did not notice the person ahead of him. It resulted in a clash between both sides.

Harry quickly picked up his books from the floor and was set to apologize to the person not until he heard the notorious voice of Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, famous at Hogwarts for his loathing for Harry Potter, and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were set to get on Harry until Ron pointed out his wand at them.

"What are you going to do with that, Weasel? Hit me with it?" Draco laughed at his own joke then turned back to Harry.

"I see that you and that American witch are doing quite well, Potter," he began, "Already going out, huh? Well that's okay. What would you expect from a desperate _hero_ like you? It's only likely that you would go out with the bitch only to put more attention on yourself. You got to learn, Potter, that too much attention can be dangerous…"

A peculiar smile crept towards Draco's face.

Harry, set on fire, decided not to respond to the ignorant Slytherin. As a matter of fact, he didn't have to for Ron was already on the job.

"Jane and Harry are not dating and you can keep your filthy mouth shut, Malfoy," Ron said.

"How would you know, muggle lover? Why would Potter want to tell you everything, in fact, anything at all? You're just a boorish hick. You and you're whole lot."

"I said shut up, Malfoy or you're going to get it! Harry's my best friend and you have no right talking to him like that nor about my family!"

"Whatever, Weasley. I wouldn't be surprised if the whore Jane wasn't already backstabbing Harry and ----ing you instead. It's a wonder—"

Suddenly, Draco stopped. He had been petrified and stunned right at their feet. The look on his face was blank and he couldn't move at all. Instead, Draco fell back to the ground.

"Who…?" Harry began to ask when seeing that Ron hadn't been the one who stunned him.

Down the corridor were Jane Ginlock's brother and Hermione, together.

Hilarie's wand was already out in his left hand while his right held on to Hermione's. When Hermione noticed Ron's astounded stare at this she quickly pulled away.

Directing at Crabbe and Goyle, the Goth-like student commanded them to move on.

They quickly picked up their fallen master and left to go to the Hospital Wing.

"Why?" asked Harry, surprised that a Slytherin should attack his own.

"He insulted Jane," replied Hilarie simply and unfeelingly.

oOo

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been about two weeks since Salem fell down and I miss it. I miss Vonzelle too. She was transferred to Durmstrang since she knew how to speak Bulgarian very fluently. Her luck. Anyway, I'm happy I'm at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we left for here I was so excited especially because I knew I was going to meet the famous Harry Potter._

_It has been a week and already rumors are spreading about me and Harry going out together. I don't mind them. As a matter of fact, I'm the one who started it. It's kind of funny. Harry seems to be avoiding me all the time. What do I do to deserve his neglect? Well, I'm not giving up on Harry Potter just yet. I always get what I want, and I want _him_. I sent him a bunch of blue roses to his room. I hope he gets it. It would be torture if I knew he threw it away._

_And oh yeah, Hilarie seems to be getting along quite fine. That _Herman _or whatever must have done a great deal on him. He smiles a little bit more, well only around the geek but nevertheless, it's still progress._

_Now you must be wondering what I'm doing here writing to you instead of being at DA class. The story goes like this. See, I was in that Care for Magical Creatures class and one of the stupid hippogriffs bit me on my arms. It wasn't that much of a big deal but you know me, I make everything big. So I was taken to the Hospital Wing and tended for. Before you know it, I was patched up nicely by a lady named Madam Pomfrey. I want to sue that giant of a man, Henry…is it Henry? (Oh phooey, I'm terrible at remembering names and that's not good when you're famous.) _

_Right now I'm in my room alone calling in "sick" when in truth I don't want to go to class. I know that Harry will be there but then again so will that dreadful Malfoy kid. I hate him and I hate how he treats my Harry. And every time I'm with Harry he ridicules him and I think it's because of me. I'm going to ask McGonagall, the Head of my new House, if I could change schedules. Everything is worth Harry's sake. Later on I'm going to ask him about his adventures against Voldemort. Yes, I'm not afraid to use His name. I mean, it has no power over me so why should I be scared to use it? After all, I did live in a community where the Dark Lord's name was commonly used…and worshipped. But don't worry; we're not followers…not anymore, at least…_

oOo

In Professor Logan's class the air was warm and welcoming. The students sat down in rows and were ready for their lesson. As welcoming as the class was there was still something about, for Harry Potter's scar began to tingle, nothing serious but enough to set his alarm.

"Good afternoon, class," began the professor. He was a tall skinny man with light blue eyes and blonde hair and wore a long black robe that dragged across the cold tiled floor. "Once more we are united. But instead of performing The Arts, as we did all throughout last week, I will guide you through a lecture."

Both Slytherins and Gryffindors groaned and moaned at this.

"Now, enough of that nonsense," Logan quipped. "I guarantee that you will find this a very interesting lecture, indeed."

He looked intently at Hilarie for a few seconds before turning back to his desk. On it he retrieved a large old book and placed it up for the whole class to see.

"_SIN,_" he began "is one of the most greatest and controversial books in Wizardry time. Deeply angst-like and revealing. It tells of our deepest desires and how to accomplish them and the many theories and stories that go along with it. I say it's a dreadful book. Yes, it is good to read but to actually follow it is simply foolish. Can anyone tell me why?"

Immediately, Hermione's hand flew up into the air.

"Yes, Miss Granler."

"It's Granger," she corrected.

"I'm sorry, Miss _Granger_," he apologized. The class laughed. "I'm not too good with remembering names. And you were going to say?"

"Woodmere Hancock's _SIN_ is all filled with folly because it has the power to deceive. If you intend to really read the book for the sake of accomplishing its rules then you're as good as brain-dead. It messes with your mind and it speaks to you. Many great scholars have tried to decipher the meaning to this but came to no prevail. They either landed in an asylum or have gone quite mad and aggressive."

"Correct, Miss Granger. I suppose that you have read it before?"

"Yes, Professor Logan. I read it three times and Hilarie here is currently reading it at the moment."

Hermione hoped that by saying this she will be doing Hilarie a favor but that was not the case at all.

"So you have, Mr. Ginlock?" Logan inquired diverting his attention to Hilarie. "And how did you find it?"

For a moment, Hilarie stood silent. It was clear that he wasn't the public type.

Finally he opened his mouth and said, "I found it…entertaining…"

Professor Logan walked towards him. "You should." he said.

He then walked over to Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter, you've been silent. I was told that you are quite the expert at the Dark Arts. Maybe this book will help you."

Professor Logan slid the book on Harry's desk and stole a wink at him. He hoped that Harry would take much consideration in reading it. For in time he _will_ need it. Between the lines of Woodmere Hancock's _SIN_ were very valuable and dark secrets that only the greatest of Dark Arts fans can understand. If Harry couldn't pick them up then there will always be Hermione Granger to help him. She was an exception. She knew things…

oOo

In a silver bowl, the Dark Lord watched the class of twenty-two listen to the blonde man at the desk. Voldemort frowned. The fool thought he could outsmart him, but that didn't bother Him. He will soon rise to his greatest. Right now he was at full power but once he destroys those beneath him and take what was meant to be his then shall he be at his all supreme potency.

With the dementors at his side and the mountain trolls under his power and all the magical creatures of the wizardry world working below Him, Lord Voldemort's plan was set to begin.

The Dark Lord touched the clear liquid in the silver bowl with the tip of his white long bony finger and the image of the class withered away. Replacing it was a picture of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was siiting down by the fireplace in his office reading documents of his own.

_Albus_…

Voldemort crackled his knuckles.

* * *

**AN: There you go. I hoped you all liked it. You know what to do…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
